Valentines, Lollipops, And Colored Tongues
by puddinpuppy
Summary: Story for Valentine's Day. Patricia and Eddie both having a GREAT V-day! Warning Make Out Scene! Peddie!


**Patricia's POV**

Oh Valentine's Day. Such a wonderful holiday, but yet it is also sad. You know S.A.D.-Single Awareness Day. I've always celebrated it, because I haven't had a boyfriend during this time. I wake up, like any other day, and get ready for school. Downstairs Jerome flirting with Mara, and giving her chocolates, Nina and an awkward Fabian "chatting" in the kitchen, and Amber rejecting Alfie as being her valentine, greets me. No Eddie, I wondered. I walked into Eddie and Fabian's room and saw Eddie scribbling on a card.

"Hey Eddie." I said making him jump up nervously.

"Oh, hey Trixie." He said nervously stuffing the card into his backpack. I wonder what that was about.

"What you got there, Eddie?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just a late assignment for Mrs. Andrews." He said quickly.

"Oh, alright then. Just wanted to make sure you didn't miss breakfast." I said standing there awkwardly.

"Thanks Yakker." He said sweetly. "Patricia, could I ask you something?"

"Sure Eddie. What's up?" I said, sitting down on his bed.

"I wanted to know if you'd be my-" Eddie said being cut off the door slamming open and Fabian and Nina practically falling onto Fabian's bed making out.

Eddie and I got up and left the room as he retorted, "Don't mind us." And I shouted, "Try not to swallow each other!"

"So Eddie, what were you gonna ask me?" I said wanting to know if his question was what I hoped it was.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you'd be my val-" And once again Eddie was interrupted, but this time it was from Joy grabbing me by the arm, rushing me off to school to check our lockers for valentines.

**Eddie's POV**

The question had almost escaped my mouth, but thanks to Joy I wasn't able to ask Patricia. I could hear Joy in the distance shouting about getting to their lockers to check for valentines. I decided to take the back shortcut to Patricia's locker so I could drop my valentine in her locker. The valentine read….

Dear Patricia,

Although I haven't known you long, I really wanted to say I like you and I have one question for you on this Valentine's Day. Will you be my valentine?

From,

Your Eddie Krueger

I ran to the school at top speed and slid the note into Patricia's locker before going to my locker subsequently. As I opened the locker I happened to find a note.

Dear Eddie,

I know we've had our fights and arguments since we met, but I hoping you'd be my valentine this valentine's day?

From,

Your Yakker

By the time I finished reading the note, Patricia had gotten to her locker opened and read my note. I turned around and picked her up in a giant hug.

"Of course I'll be your valentine Eddie." She whispered into my ear. "As long as you'll be mine."

"Of course, yakker." I said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest empty to classroom and kissed her delicately, but she responded by deepening the kiss by pulling my head closer to hers as her hands ran through my hair and my hands up her back pulling her closer. I proceeded to lift her onto the desk and continue the kiss, but we heard a hand turn the doorknob and I we ran to the opposite exit. I was relieved to see that it was only Joy looking for us, but we got away.

After school was over I ran back to the house to grab some lollipops and give them to Patricia, but when I got there she was already sucking on a blue raspberry lollipop staining her lips a deep blue.

"Hey Eddie bear. Thanks for the lollipops, they're my favorite. Here try one!" She said handing me a cherry lollipop. I sucked on it and we chatted on my bed for what seemed like hours. When we had both finished our lollipops, she made some suggestions of how we could finish our valentine's day.

She said, "We could either eat with our dear friends and chat about nonsense, of we could take our dinner in here and "spend some time together," as she ran a hand through my hair. The intensity made me shiver so I ran to the kitchen grabbed a helping of everything for two people and ran back to my room to find Patricia gone. Then I heard her in the restroom next door and decided to get ready myself.

**Patricia's POV**

I stood in the restroom, hopelessly trying to decide what was best to wear. I was gonna keep my fishnets on because Eddie loved to play with them, but I decided to take out my earrings so they wouldn't get in the way. My final outfit was so cute jean shorts, my black original fishnets, no shoes, all jewelry off, a cute tank top and my hair nicely brushed down. I looked in the mirror-UGH-my mouth was still bright blue. Whatever, he'll understand.

I walked into Eddie's room with confidence, but almost died when I saw him. No shirt, no shoes, jeans, and his hair all wacky like I love. I sat down next to him on the bed and moved our dinner to Fabian's dresser table. I slowly leaned my head towards his and kissed him. I felt a chill as Eddie's hands met my waist. I moved my arms from my sides to his neck and felt his hands move up my back pulling me closer. The moment I felt his tongue touch mine, I felt and electric shock.

"Oh." I left escape my mouth, and Eddie pulled away.

"You felt it too, huh?" He said smiling.

"Oh yeah." I said before restoring the feeling once again in another kiss.

As we were kissing I heard the door open and vigorously shut again. Eddie broke the kiss the quickly lock the door. He quickly returned and the kiss resumed. I had never felt the true warmth of Eddie until this moment. After a good amount of time, we finished our make-out session with one last sweet kiss before we walked into the bathroom together and saw ourselves in the mirror. My hair was very straggly and Eddie's hair was more messy than spiky as before. My cute tank top was wrinkled and awkwardly positioned sideways across my body.

**Eddie's POV**

Wow. Talk about a make-out session. That was amazing. I can't believe that was Patricia's first make-out. We look ridiculous, not the mention our mouths, once blue and red are now a nice purple coloring.

"Here Patricia, let's take a picture."

"Why?" She said confused.

"To remember what happened on this day. It started with valentines, then lollipops, and now purple tongues." I said winking at her, before we took the picture.

She began to walk upstairs and go to bed, but I grabbed her arm pulled close and kissed her tenderly one last time. I quickly whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day Yakker."

She replied sweetly, "Happy Valentine's Day Krueger."


End file.
